Naturalmente
by Laris Neal
Summary: Como seria se Regina fosse ao supermercado com Emma e Henry, para comprar o material escolar naquela loucura de começo de ano? Naturalmente, seria uma situação... Peculiar.  AU


**Oneshot – Naturalmente  
><strong>**Swan Queen - AU**

**N/A: Essa foi uma ideia que eu tive após ir às compras para a volta às aulas. Achei que seria uma ideia legal e escrevi, ou seja, minha primeira Swan Queen em português, ê! Provavelmente ninguém vai ler, mas que seja, espero que esteja bom. Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Olhou à sua volta, claramente incomodada por haver tantas pessoas em um mesmo espaço tão pequeno. Bufou, revirando os olhos, sentindo que o próprio espaço onde estava, era invadido por braços e pernas de estranhos. Constantemente tinha que ceder o lugar para alguém precisava pegar algo na prateleira, além de esbarrar em carrinhos e cestas.<p>

- Ainda me pergunto como que deixei você me trazer para cá. – a morena comentou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Porque eu prometi algumas coisinhas em troca... – a loira sorriu. – Além disso, eu acho que é uma experiência válida para se vivenciar.

Ela pegou dois cadernos na prateleira, certamente indecisa sobre qual levar. Um era com a capa com um desenho de carros, e o outro com desenho de natureza. Abaixou-se um pouco, dando uma olhada nos preços, enquanto a mulher ao seu lado ainda defendia seu ponto de vista:

- E o que pode ter de válido nisso? – Regina perguntou completamente frustrada.

Emma sorriu, esquecendo os cadernos por alguns minutos e dando sua completa atenção à parceira.

- Estamos tentando viver como uma família comum, certo? Então é válido que passemos por situações que a maioria das famílias passa. É saudável. Qual dos dois prefere? – perguntou, olhando de um caderno para o outro, e depois encarando Regina.

A morena fez uma careta e pegou um terceiro caderno na prateleira. A capa era com uma caveira e uma espada, além de algumas rosas. Emma riu, colocando os outros dois cadernos e mais este dentro do carrinho.

- Mas eu tenho dinheiro suficiente para ir a alguma loja mais... – ela olhou para os lados e depois para a loira novamente. – Mais qualificada. – forçou um sorriso amarelo, fazendo com que Emma risse.

- Exatamente, esse é o ponto. Eu sei que você tem dinheiro o suficiente para mandar entregar o material escolar na sua casa, e provavelmente é assim que tem feito durante esses anos. Mas agora que faço parte da família, quero fazer parte disso também, entende? É importante, principalmente pro Henry, que façamos isso juntos. Não é tão ruim assim, vai? – ela cutucou a cintura da esposa, que fez outra careta.

- Só porque você está pedindo com tanto cuidado e carinho. – sorriu maliciosamente, ao acrescentar:

- Ah e não se esqueça, Miss Swan, de que essa experiência irá lhe custar muito caro no futuro... – Regina segurou o queixo da loira, dando-lhe um leve selinho nos lábios.

- Mãe, mãe, mãe! Olha achei o que eu precisava. – o garoto veio se enfiando no meio das pessoas até chegar até onde elas estavam.

- O quê, querido? – perguntou Emma, vendo uma lapiseira totalmente cheia de detalhes.

- Realmente, você achou! É linda! – respondeu Regina, realmente fascinada com o objeto.

- Ahn acho que seria melhor se você usasse lápis... – a loira disse incerta, lançando uma olhadela para a parceira.

- O quê? Por quê? O que tem de errado com a lapiseira? – a morena perguntou irritada.

- Bem, eu só achei que... Sei lá... Não é perigoso, quero dizer... – na verdade, ela não sabia como se justificar. Só sabia que não queria que ele usasse a bendita lapiseira.

- Agora quem é a super cuidadosa? Ele vai usar sim. Ele gostou, podemos levar, e vamos levar. – Regina sorriu, pegando o objeto das mãos de Henry e colocando-o dentro do carrinho.

Emma olhou para cima, revirando os olhos, mas sem retrucar. Pegou a lista que estava no bolso da calça jeans, para olhar o que faltava.

- Acho que agora devemos olhar as mochilas... – riscou com o lápis, que tinha em mãos, alguns dos itens da lista. – Vamos.

Henry, como era menor, facilmente passou pelas pessoas, enquanto Emma pedia licença com enorme facilidade, deixando Regina para trás. Ela tentou passar, mas um senhor já de idade entrou na sua frente, indo para o mesmo lugar que ela. Regina não agüentava mais aquele lugar, tantas pessoas em tão pouco espaço, mas respirou fundo e praguejou mentalmente. Quando finalmente o senhor saiu da frente, um cara com um carrinho entrou na sua frente. E não saiu enquanto ela não deu alguns passos para trás, deixando que ele passasse para então ela andar.

- Já pegou tudo, podemos ir? – ela perguntou logo quando avistou Emma.

- Ainda não, falta uma pasta catálogo e alguns papéis. – olhou para a lista de novo.

- Mãe, porque não vai para a fila? Provavelmente está grande, vai dar tempo de pegarmos o resto do material. – Henry sugeriu, colocando a mochila nova dentro do carrinho.

- Que seja, contato que vocês acabem logo, ou eu pego qualquer coisa, enfio nesse maldito carrinho e empurro vocês pra fora da loja! – ela já estava totalmente sem paciência, com um semblante sério e irritado, o que só fez com os dois rissem.

- Regina, sua rainha má interior está aparecendo... – Emma sorriu divertida.

- O que eu fiz para merecer isso? – a morena levantou as mãos para o alto, bufando e voltando da onde veio, procurando aonde raios era o fim da fila.

Descobriu que a fila pegava dois corredores, tamanho o tanto de gente para pagar. Colocou a mão na testa, mal acreditando no que teria que enfrentar. Postou-se atrás de uma senhora, tecnicamente a última da fila. Tudo bem que Emma quisesse que eles vivenciassem as situações de famílias comuns, mas aquilo já estava indo longe demais! Além do mais, as famílias ricas provavelmente não passavam por aquilo que elas estavam passando.

- Moça, você pode pegar isso aqui para mim? Está pesado. – perguntou a senhora na sua frente, apontando para a prateleira de cima.

Regina sorriu cordialmente e pegou o pacote de papéis que a mulher queria, pensando que então poderia voltar ao sossego dos seus próprios pensamentos, mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

- Então, está esperando seu marido? – a senhora do sorriso amável perguntou.

- Na realidade, não. Estou esperando a Emma e o Henry. – ela disse simplesmente, mas percebeu confusão nos olhos azuis da senhora, ao ouvir:

- Sua irmã e seu namorado? – ela revirou os olhos escuros, claramente sem paciência.

- Não, minha senhora. Henry é meu filho. – ela sorriu ainda de forma simpática, mas sem gostar do rumo da conversa.

- E essa tal de Emma?

Antes que a morena pudesse responder, a própria Emma apareceu ao lado dela, com os objetos que faltavam no carrinho, e com Henry ao lado dela conversando com um outro garoto.

- Pronto, finalmente podemos ir pra casa! – a loira sorriu, abraçando Regina pela cintura, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

A morena ficou sem saber o que dizer, enquanto a senhora na sua frente, subitamente entendo a relação de parentesco, abria a boca em sinal de surpresa.

- Isso, isso, isso... Que horror! – os olhos arregalaram e as mãos cheia de rugas taparam sua boca.

- Ótimo! Era tudo o que eu precisava agora... – Regina colocou as mãos na testa, desejando que nunca tivesse encorajado a conversa.

- Senhora, temos um caixa especial para idosos. – chamou um dos atendentes da loja, prontamente aparecendo ao seu lado.

A idosa deixou-se levar pelo funcionário, mas ainda horrorizada ao saber da verdade. Regina teve sua atenção rapidamente retida pelo filho, ao ver Henry dar de ombros para a situação, como se realmente não se importasse com aquilo. Curiosa, resolveu perguntar.

- Henry. – o garoto parou de conversar e voltou sua atenção para ela.

- O que foi, mãe?

- O que você achou do comentário da senhora? – tentou não esboçar nenhuma reação ao perguntar.

Emma, ao seu lado, nada disse apenas sorriu, acompanhando a conversa.

- Sei lá, tanto faz. É a opinião dela, o que podemos fazer?

- E você não se incomoda com isso? – ela voltou a perguntar, dando uma leve virada na cabeça para o lado.

- Um pouco, é chato. Mas vocês são minhas mães, e eu não trocaria vocês por nada nesse mundo. – ele sorriu ao final da frase, voltando a conversar com o garoto, que da mesma forma, não se importou com o comentário.

Regina ficou alguns segundos pensando na resposta do filho, até sentir os beijos de Emma em sua bochecha. Olhou amavelmente para ela, segurando em sua cintura.

- Que garoto inteligente que temos, não?

- Com certeza. Eu disse, situações comuns são boas para se acostumar a uma vida comum. Dada as circunstâncias, sermos mulheres é o menor dos problemas dele. – riu Emma, ao se lembrar do pequeno fato de Regina ser uma bruxa e de toda a estória de Storybrooke.

- É, talvez você tenha razão... – a morena sorriu. – Mas não pensa que isso vai sair barato para você não!

Ela sorriu maliciosamente. Aproximou-se da loira, sussurrando em seu ouvido e provocando-lhe arrepios:

- Hoje eu que serei a sua dona.

Não há nada de comum em Storybrooke, muito menos em The Evil Queen se casar com a Emma Swan, a heroína que deveria acabar com a maldição. Não há nada de comum entre duas mulheres com um filho de ambas, já que nasceu de uma, e foi legalmente adotado pela outra. Mas não há nada mais natural do que uma criança lidar com uma situação tecnicamente difícil, sabendo respeitar o outro não importa as circunstâncias, tendo sido criada em um lar com muito amor e respeito. E naturalmente, não há nada de mais comum em uma família passar um tempo junto fazendo algo tão naturalmente... Comum.


End file.
